La folle semaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by Lilisu
Summary: Voldemort a gagné la guerre...mais il lui reste un défi de taille: se faire respecter!Terminé.


La folle semaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Lord Voldemort, les pieds croisés sur le bureau de Dumbledore, repensait avec félicité aux derniers évènements en sirotant un Whisky Pur Feu à même la bouteille.

Il avait gagné la guerre en prenant Poudlard et maintenant, le monde magique lui appartenait.

En plus, Harry Potter était encore en vie et l'attendait, prisonnier dans les cachots de l'école. C'est-à-dire qu'au moment où il allait le tuer, une idée de dingue lui était venue à l'esprit. Alors, il l'avait épargné et l'avait enfermé avec ses amis dans les sous-sols. Quel faste ! Ses rêves de gamin devenaient réalité, enfin !

Il convoqua Bellatrix, qu'il avait sauvée de Molly Weasley avant qu'elle se fasse tuer. Elle, elle avait de la chance de lui être aussi fidèle...

La sorcière débarqua en courant.

-Vous m'avez demandée, Maître ?

-Oui, assieds-toi et apprête-toi à écrire.

-Oui, Maître.

Bella s'exécuta et se tint prête, la plume en l'air.

-Bien, approuva Voldemort. Est-ce que les gamins sont prêts à être...utilisés ?

-Oui, Maître, ils sont en pleine forme.

-Très bien. J'ai songé à faire un calendrier pour alterner un peu, histoire de toucher à tout...

-Je comprends, Maître.

-Dans ce cas, note. Lundi...disons...Harry...la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger et son petit ami, là, Ronald Weasley.

-C'est noté: Lundi; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger.

-Alors…Mardi…voyons…Drago avec la petite Lovegood et le gamin Londubat...

-Mardi : Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy et Neville Londubat, griffonna Bellatrix.

-Mercredi, je vais prendre...Neville, la fille Weasley et Harry...il me semble qu'ils sont sortis ensemble, non ?

-Oui, Maître...Neville, Ginny et Harry...

-Pour le Jeudi...Hermione, Drago et ...comment il s'appelle, déjà ? L'ex de Ginny ?

-Dean, Maître, Dean Thomas.

-Ah. Bon, Vendredi... l'ex d'Harry, là,...Cho Chang ? Neville, Luna et Seamus Finnigan.

-C'est noté.

-Samedi...un inceste. Les deux petits Weasley et Drago. Et Dimanche, c'est un jour spécial. Je vais dire...Harry et Drago ? Ça donne quoi ?

-Alors...Lundi: Harry, Ron, Hermione.

Mardi: Drago, Luna, Neville.

Mercredi: Harry, Neville, Ginny.

Jeudi: Dean, Hermione, Drago.

Vendredi: Luna, Cho, Neville, Seamus.

Samedi: Ron, Drago, Ginny.

Dimanche: Harry, Drago.

-Bien, ça me va.

-Mais, Maître... Quatre pour le vendredi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Après c'est le week-end de toute façon.

-Bien, Maître.

-Fais une copie du parchemin et fais en sorte qu'on m'envoie les bons tous les soirs.

-Bien, Maître, ce sera fait.

Bellatrix sortit de la pièce, laissant Voldemort seul et savourant déjà la suite.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Lundi :

Voldemort sentait la crise de nerfs poindre. Pourquoi donc ce pauvre crétin bégayant était-il mangemort ? Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il faisait son rapport, et il n'avait toujours pas fini. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas utiliser la legilimencie, parce qu'il pensait aussi en bégayant ! Du jamais vu ! Le Seigneur se pinça l'arête du nez et souffla par les narines. Bon Dieu, ce qu'il était casse-couilles !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Voldemort sortit de son bureau en fulminant, prêt à Avada Kedavriser le premier qui l'emmerderait. Avec tout ça, il était en retard dans son planning de nuit ! Il fallait qu'il pense à virer ce sale con, ou il ne répondait plus de rien.

Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, prenant garde à marcher quand il croisait quelqu'un pour ne pas démolir sa réputation, puis arriva enfin à sa chambre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se trouve à l'opposé de son bureau ?!

Il pénétra d'un pas vif dans la pièce en soupirant et retira ses vêtements en tentant de se remonter le moral en anticipant la suite de la soirée. Les cris de peur, les gémissemnts de honte et de douleur résonnaient déjà à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Quelle joie il ressentirait !

Il s'arrêta net en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur son lit. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils étaient censés trembler de tous leurs membres, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se produire.

Ils dormaient comme des bienheureux, la fille dans les bras de son copain, le binoclard un peu à l'écart.

Voldemort se sentit déconfit pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Que faire ? Les réveiller en hurlant ? Alors qu'il tombait lui-même de sommeil ?

Il s'efforça de juguler la crise d'hystérie et s'installa entre les jeunes gens sans les éveiller, puis il s'endormit, la tête tombant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Mardi :

Lundi avait été un désastre. Mardi matin, les trois gamins l'avaient réveillé en hurlant et en demandant ce qu'il foutait là, etc. Bref, il avait choppé la migraine dès le lever et en plus il avait mal dormi. Le bègue en avait fait les frais en passant par la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie sans baguette ni balai. Bien fait. La rumeur qu'il avait des esclaves de sexe commençait à se répandre (merci, Potter !) quand ils sauraient qu'il avait établi un planning...

Cette fois, il entra d'un pas décidé dans sa chambre, à l'heure cette fois. Normalement, la peur devrait les empêcher de dormir, ce coup-ci... Arrivé devant son lit, il remarqua deux choses. Une, Drago semblait convenir à son idéal de proie : l'air mal à l'aise et pâle comme un linge. Le problème était la deuxième : Luna et Neville s'embrassaient sur _SON_ lit ! Cela expliquait sans doute la tronche de Drago.

-Non, mais à quoi vous jouez, là ?!

-Ben, on s'embrasse, dit Neville en souriant comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était.

-Ca, je le vois bien ! Mais pourquoi ?

-Ben, parce qu'on sort ensemble.

-Mais vous êtes censés avoir _peur_ !

-Ben pourquoi ?

-Ben (voilà qu'il parlait comme Neville !), je vais vous violer !

-Ah. J'avais oublié.

-Vous croyez qu'on va muter et devenir bizarre ? demanda Luna d'un air rêveur.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Drago.

-Et si je tombe enceinte, mon enfant sera chauve toute sa vie ?

-Je ne sais pas...

Voldemort, stupéfait, regarda ses trois esclaves discuter joyeusement sur _son_ lit, sans se soucier de sa présence.

-Mais...Pourquoi ?! gémit-il.

-Oh ! Regardez ! Un Enormus à Babille ! s'exclama Luna, enchantée.

Voldemort suivit comme un con son doigt levé.

-Un quoi ? s'étonna Drago.

-Un Enormus à Babille. C'est une créature très gentille qui...expliqua Luna.

Voldemort, bouche bée, la regarda raconter des tas de choses très intéressantes sur ses bestioles bizarres et s'endormit au bout de cinq minutes, suivi de près par Drago. Neville, lui, resta pendu aux lèvres de sa petite amie.

Au bout d'un long moment, Luna s'arrêta et...

-Oh ! Ils se sont endormis ! Ce doit être à cause des Joncheruines...

Mercredi :

Lord Voldemort, des cernes sous les yeux, marchait normalement vers sa chambre. Il devrait penser à supprimer cette sale gamine de son programme de détente, mais alors elle serait nourrie à ne rien faire, et ça, ça l'ennuyait grave. Ce soir, c'était encore Neville, Harry et Ginny. Il osait espérer moins s'emmerder avec eux. Ginny était passionnée, Harry brûlant comme la braise et Neville...enfin, c'était Neville, quoi.

Les trois jeunes gens l'attendaient sur son lit. Derrière une barricade de défense érigée à partir d'oreillers.

« _Enfin ! De l'action_ _!_ » pensa Voldemort en jubilant intérieurement. Il détruisit la muraille d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha lentement d'eux, savourant le suspens, se déshabillant.

-Ginny, reste derrière moi ! lança Harry courageusement.

« _Ah ! Quels braves griffons !_ » songea Voldemort.

-N'importe quoi ! Je veux me battre à tes côtés, Harry !

-Harry a raison, dit Neville. Nous devons te protéger.

-Non, mais oh ! J'en ai marre qu'on me considère comme une gamine ! Je suis grande bon sang !

-Ginny ! Nous sommes tes aînés ! En plus, tu n'es pas majeure ! gronda Harry.

-Mais je m'en fiche ! Je veux me battre !

Et cela continua ainsi toute la soirée. Finalement, de guerre lasse, Voldemort s'installa sur son canapé en essayant d'ignorer tous les cris.

Jeudi :

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sentait vieux en retournant à sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, cette fois ? Il entra dans la pièce et vit Hermione se lancer dans un concours d'insultes avec Drago...

-Va te teindre les cheveux, sale fouine !

-Hé, le castor ! Va ronger un meuble ! Tes dents dépassent de ta bouche !

-Achète-toi un cerveau, sale con sous-iodé !

-Sang-de-Bourbe !

-Crapaud à furoncles !

Et Dean Thomas comptait les points...

Vendredi :

Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier du monde, souffrait de dépression nerveuse. Il n'osait même plus imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa nuit. Il ne lançait plus de _Endoloris_, d'_Impero_ ou _d'Avada Kedavra_, c'est dire. Ses esclaves se foutaient de sa gueule en cachette. Ses proches se demandaient pourquoi. Parce qu'il n'avait avoué à personne sa déconfiture. Pas con, tout de même. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps, à ce rythme. Il passa la tête dans sa chambre et referma aussitôt la porte en voyant Cho pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Neville déclencher une inondation, Seamus créer un court-circuit avec Dieu sait quoi et Luna jouer avec quelque Joncheruine... Voldemort inspira un grand coup et alla squatter chez Bellatrix.

Non, sa vie ne valait pas du tout la peine d'être vécue.

Samedi :

Candidats : Ronald, Drago, Ginny.

Tous morts à cause du Quidditch.

Voldemort très très fatigué.

Dimanche :

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se traina comme une lavette sur le sol de sa chambre, où Drago et Harry l'attendaient en parlant Quidditch.

-Oui, et la feinte de Wronski était... !

-Mais avec ce balai, il y avait un problème de direction...

Voldemort s'assit sur son lit, plongea le visage entre les mains et lâcha un gros sanglot.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent de parler, alertés par le bruit.

-Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-Il y a que plus personne n'a peur de moi ! pleurnicha le sorcier.

-Mais si...dit Harry d'une voix apaisante.

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr, fit Drago.

-Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes dépressif ? s'étonna Harry.

-Don. (Il parlait dans son nez...) Moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était une petite partie de jambes en l'air avec des jeunes...

-C'est vrai que Tante Bella n'est plus trop dans le coup...commenta Drago.

-M'en parle pas ! sanglota Voldemort.

-Bon, si on fait un plan à trois, vous arrêtez de pleurer ?demanda Harry.

-Voui.

-Mais alors vous arrêtez de faire souffrir les gens, c'est d'accord ?

-Voui.

-Et vous nous laissez sortir des cachots ?

-Voui.

-Et vous nous nourrissez bien ?

-Voui.

Harry regarda Drago.

-Bon, ben je crois qu'on peut bien faire un effort, non ?

-Bon, allez...

Et c'est ainsi que Voldemort, après une semaine de souffrances atroces, retrouva toute sa joie de vivre et devint un (plus ou moins) bon sorcier.

Lundi :

Voldemort défonça la porte de son bureau avec entrain et s'écria, réveillant Bellatrix qui (on ne sait pourquoi) somnolait à cet endroit :

-A partir de maintenant, ce sera dimanche tous les jours !

-Quoi ? Mais Maître...

-Non.

-Mais...

-Non.

-Je ...

-Non.

Voilà comment le calendrier des sorciers ne compta plus qu'un seul jour : le dimanche.

Et aussi comment Harry Potter gagna finalement la guerre...même si ça dépend du point de vue.

_Et voilà la grosse connerie qui m'est venue en regardant un film culte : Harry Potter 5..._

_J'ai honte._

_Franchement, si Voldemort pouvait être maté aussi facilement, ça se saurait !_

_En plus par des gamins..._

_Pas de lemon, désolée pour ceux qui en attendaient..._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
